Sueño de año nuevo
by HarukaH
Summary: Cuando Craig dice que quiere pasar estas fechas con Tweek, realmente lo dice muy en serio, este y todos los años. / Creek.


**¡Holaaaa! Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí (?) *Nadie la extraño* En fin, la cosa es que sé que ya casi es año nuevo, así que tuve un descanso de mis miles de tareas y decidí retomar mi actividad favorita, con un one-shot de año nuevo de mi pareja favorita, ojalá les guste n_n**

**South Park no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**¡A leer! **

* * *

La cuenta regresiva está a punto de empezar, las personas están completamente en el clímax de la fiesta y de la expectativa, todos aguardan pacientemente en silencio viéndose unos a otros con una sonrisa atontada, mientras esperan que el reloj marque la hora final, que marque un nuevo comienzo, que a su paso deje un montón de malos ratos en el pasado e inicie con éxito un año colmado de felicidades, alegría, sorpresas. Que a su vez, con la aguja, demuestre que nunca es tarde para iniciar propósitos olvidados, que la persona que quieres está justamente allí, a tu lado, ansioso por la idea de celebrar por primera vez una ocasión tan importante a nivel mundial, no es un día como cualquiera, y Craig lo sabe a la perfección.

Sólo falta un minuto y se siente como una hora, él nunca ha sido el más entusiasta, pero al ver la sonrisa temblorosa de Tweek, sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal, esos tics a los que se ha acostumbrado y de los cuales se ha enamorado y memorizado, no puede evitar un pequeño rastro de sonrisa, y un corazón ser abrazado cálidamente por los brazos del enamoramiento.

Faltan cincuenta segundos y ve como su rubio cambia de posiciones, a medida que el segundero avanza.

Faltan cuarenta segundos y ve como Clyde y Token se empujan el uno al otro a modo de juego, con sonrisas rebosantes de felicidad, nota como Tweek los mira y ladea su cabeza curioso, nunca le ha gustado la violencia, seguro se pregunta porque se ríen cuando se empujan.

Faltan treinta segundos y un nuevo cambio de posición es adaptado por Tweek, pero este le agrada más al pelinegro, ya que consta de un tembloroso chico aferrándose a su brazo, y con sus delgados dedos, aprieta la tela del abrigo que porta Craig.

Faltan veinte segundos y él puede recordar cómo empezó todo, desde que se decidió a confesar sus sentimientos al rubio que ahora está a su lado, y como, con una sonrisa, este los acepto ipsofacto, alegando que él también se sentía de esa manera. Desde el primer beso hasta el primer amanecer juntos, y ahora, desde el primer año hasta…

– ¡Diez! –Exclama la multitud que se aloja en la casa de Token, mientras puede escuchar como Tweek susurra un tímido "Diez" que se pierde entre los otros.

–Oye, Tweek – Llama el más alto con un tono de voz elevado, para que pueda escucharlo claramente.

– ¿Q-qué pa-pasa? –Responde Tweek sin poder despegar sus soñadores ojos del reloj que ha empezado el conteo.

– ¡Nueve!

–A partir de este año, pasemos muchos más años nuevos juntos, tal vez más solos, si te parece –Propone Tucker, ahora siente la mirada de Tweek cambiar del reloj hacia su rostro.

– ¿Te... gustaría a ti? –Indaga el menor mientras abraza más fuerte el brazo de su pareja inconscientemente.

– ¡Ocho!

Sin necesidad de hablar, Craig asiente lentamente, nunca propuso algo así de cursi antes, así que a pesar de su apariencia tosca, su piel pálida lo delata y sus mejillas se ruborizan.

Eso es algo que definitivamente Tweek nunca dejaría pasar.

– ¡Siete!

–A… a mi t-también me… gustaría –Confiesa Tweak tratando de mantener la calma lo más que puede, él tampoco está muy acostumbrado a dar muestras de cariño verbales; en especial porque Craig siempre le toma la delantera, él sólo se deja llevar.

Los ojos negros del joven parecen iluminarse con fuerza, pero él nunca lo miraría a los ojos sabiendo que tiene una cara que luce tan ridículamente feliz debido a sus palabras.

– ¡Seis!

–Yo nunca… imaginé… que precisamente tu pudieses sacarme una sonrisa sincera, con cursilerías y demás, eres increíble –Aduló Craig mientras se zafaba del agarre de Tweek lentamente y ahora era él quien lo agarraba con fuerza por encima de los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

Era habitual ver a Tweek sonrojarse después de un disparate de Craig, pero no por eso era menos adorable, de hecho cada que sucedía él se enamoraba más.

– ¡Cinco!

"Los segundos son tan largos a tu lado, Tweek, tan largos y felices."

– ¡Cuatro!

"Si estás aquí conmigo, no hay nada que temer, porque aunque no lo creas, tú me salvas diariamente"

– ¡Tres!

"Ningún día es normal contigo, nadie puede igualarse a ti"

– ¡Dos!

"Deja de poner ese rostro, quiero abrazarte, quiero robarte, deja de enamorarme, deja de ver ese reloj y mírame a mi"

– …¡Uno!...

Los fuegos artificiales acostumbrados a ser lanzados en South park al iniciar el nuevo año despiertan a Craig, agitado, se sienta de repente en su cama: ha pasado otra vez. Una vez más tiene estos extraños sueños que siempre lo dejan sin aliento, con ganas de todo y a la vez con ganas de nada, ¿Cuánto más planea su subconsciente jugar con él de tan cruel manera? ¿Es una clase de advertencia? Siempre, desde que conoció a Tweek en el jardín de niños ha querido estar con él, amarle, ser suyo y que él le pertenezca ¿Por qué aún no pasa? ¿Por qué todo se queda en su mente?

"Debe ser porque ni siquiera lo intentas" piensa él, pero es doloroso, realmente en su cuerpo aún puede sentir el tacto de ese enano.

Siempre ha dicho que es un amor contradictorio, son opuestos, no tienen nada en común, pero a él le gusta, le gusta mucho, se atrevería a decir que le ha amado sin límites ni fronteras, todo a cambio de nada.

Nunca se ha hecho mayor propósito, nunca le gustaron estas fechas, si es así ¿Por qué mierda quiere compartirlas con alguien más?

Se encoge de hombros, respondiéndole a sus propios pensamientos, mientras se dice a si mismo que este año finalmente podrá sacar todo lo que tiene adentro, todas las palabras que se ingenia día a día para realizar la proposición y declaración perfecta.

Así es, justo como se lo propuso para el año pasado.

–Tweek… –Hablando solo cubre su rostro con ambas manos, frustrado. ¿Qué tiene que hacer? ¿Qué…?

El timbre de su puerta le distrae espontáneamente de sus torturadoras cavilaciones, sus padres no están hasta una semana debido a la celebración de año nuevo en la casa de sus tíos, les dejo en claro a Clyde y a Token que no vengan con sus idioteces de "El próximo año será" y es imposible que…

Cuando abre la puerta, un pequeño rubio está abrazándose a sí mismo para calmar el espantoso frío que hace en las calles de South Park, tiene guantes, abrigo, bufanda, pero su cara está algo roja, ¿Por qué demonios se expone a este frío?

–Tweek…

–¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, CRAIG! –Exclama con pánico el rubito, sin tartamudear, ¡Perfecto! Pero…

–Es año nuevo, Tweek –Corrige Craig con una sonrisa ladeada, ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

El menor se encoge en su lugar, los nervios los traicionaron (O tal vez fueron los gnomos que maquinan diabólicamente en su cabeza) sea cual sea el caso, sabía que algo tenía que salir mal, es un pendejo, un tarado, un…

Y de repente, de la nada, los brazos firmes, fuertes y largos de Craig Tucker lo envuelven, y a pesar de que su piel está completamente forrada por la tela de su variedad de ropa protectora contra el frío, él puede sentir la calidez del mayor, su cariño, su aberración hacia él.

–O-oye… Craig… –Susurra Tweek despaciosamente, cuando el mencionado lo escucha, se separa algo avergonzado de su lugar de ensueño: el cuello del menor.

–Lo siento, yo…

–P-pasemos a-año nuevo juntos la p-próxima vez, ¿Vale?.

* * *

**CADA VEZ LOS HAGO MÁS CORTOS, SEÑOR, MÁTAME (?) Pero bueno, la cosa es que espero que les haya gustado n.n (Sí alguien quiere ayudarme con sugerencias para nuevas ideas, o ayudarme con un fanfic, pueden preguntarme mi fb por PM, que supongo que aquí no se puede dejar (?))**

**¿Review? n3n**


End file.
